1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a process for joining a metal part and a ceramic part, especially to a process for joining a brass part and an silicon carbide ceramics part, and an article made by the process.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable to join brass parts and silicon carbide ceramics parts. However, due to the two material having very different values for distinct physical and chemical properties, such as thermal expansion, it can be difficult to join brass and silicon carbide ceramics using traditional bonding methods such as braze welding, fusion welding, and solid diffusion bonding.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.